


F*ck Me Up

by red (amythyst)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bladder Control, Dictator!Sans, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Erotica, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Guilty!Frisk, Magic Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Papyrus is dead, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans is in Charge, Sans speaks in Sans Serif, Something is horribly terribly wrong, Urethral Play, Vengeful!Sans, Water Torture, Watersports, With hyper powers, You killed him, shit just got real, so veeeery much nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/red
Summary: “Human.”   What? Are … are they speaking to me?   “H U M A N.” You snap your head up. A piercing red flashes in your visions and your eyes settle on a pair of white eyelights. A skeleton monster? Their skull pristine, lax, without strain. Their outfit is elaborate. A high ranking military uniform? It looks freshly pressed … but that’s not what catches your attention. Their hands are behind their back, and their stare is bearing down at you.You shudder, and want to look away; something inside tells you, however, that is a very bad idea. You f*cked up. You killed everyone. Everyone but Sans. ... You probably should of finished the job.    (( It's porn with plot. Like nearly everything I end up writing. >.> ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could be updating my many other current fics. Instead I'm writing torture pron. Oh well, at least it's pron. ***throws sexy vengeful and uniformed Sans at the masses***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: bondage, forced orgasm

 

* * *

 

 

You stare anxiously at the cell bars in front of you. _How long have I been here? … One second too long, but, what can I do?_

 

A guard looks in on you, and their lips tip into a cruel smirk, their tongue flashing briefly, as if in hunger.

 

You shiver, and curl further in on yourself. _Why do they want me? What could I possibly have to give them?_

 

You wished you could at least try to sleep, but a sharp humming in the air prevents you from doing even that much.

 

A familiar sharp creaking of a solid metal door opening sounds through the air, followed by unfamiliar foot steps. Heavy Boots.

 

Your heart skips a beat. You’ve heard guards come and going from your cell before, but these footsteps… they seem different. Heavier. They finally stop in front of your cell.

 

“S-sir!” The guard at your cell stands at attention.

 

You’ve also _never_ heard the guards so out of sorts, and you instinctively keep your eyes down, playing the _“If I can’t see them, they can’t see me”_ game.

 

“Human.”

 

_What? Are … are they speaking to me?_

 

**“H U M A N.”**

 

You snap your head up. A piercing red flashes in your visions and your eyes settle on a pair of white eyelights. _A skeleton monster?_ Their skull pristine, lax, without strain. Their outfit is elaborate. A high ranking military uniform? It looks freshly pressed … but that’s not what catches your attention. Their hands are behind their back, and their stare is bearing down at you.You shudder, and want to look away; something inside tells you, however, that is a **very** bad idea.

 

Pristine white fangs flash up into a toothy grin. The skeleton scans you from top the bottom, taking in your form, or what little they can with you curled up. Then their face falls as they bark at the guard to their side, and deep baritone booms against your ears.“Bring the bitch to my quarters.”

 

_Oh god, just what does he want?_

 

“Sir, yes sir!”

 

You barely make out his form before he turns to walk away, not sparing you a second look. His dark coat waves behind him as he makes his way out the containment unit, The door shutting  **BANG**  upon his exit.

 

Faster than you can think, the door to your cell is opened and you are roughly grabbed by your upper arm, you're moving the quickest you have in days.

 

You panic despite your survival instincts telling you not to fight. “What-?!”

 

“Shut up, Prisoner.” The guard yanks painfully on your arm. “Or I will **make** you shut up.” He growls out threatening at you.

 

You shut your mouth after that. No one here has **ever** made idle threats to you, not even once, and you weren’t excited to be on the receiving end of one of those threats again. You shudder at the involuntary memory. Once again you wonder, _what do they want from me? What … what even is this place?_

 

You’re dragged from the containment unit and out into unfamiliar halls. You desperately try to keep pace with the person toting you around, but your legs are short, and, frankly, out of work from having been sitting in that cell for so long. Your surroundings go from poor, to almost familiar, to … utterly glamorous. _What in the -? What even is this place?_

 

You’d woken up in a cell several days ago, without any clear memories of your previous life. Before you can contemplate what all this means, the guard halts, and you near tripp over onto your face. You look and are greeted by a pair of two tall, and elaborate looking doors. Even in your panic, you can’t but feel some awe. _It’s like something out of a movie …_

 

 **“W h a t?”** A dark, and unfortunately familiar, voice booms from behind the doors.

 

“S-sir, I have come to d-deliver the prisoner, Sir!!”

 

You can hear the sound of something heavy shifting through the closed room.

 

“Bring her in.”

 

With a **click** the doors open. The guard tugs you into what turns out to be an extravagant room. As you look around, you notice it’s ten times as big as your prison cell. You’re momentarily gobsmacked.

 

“Attention, prisoner!” The guard hisses at you.

 

You flush bright red and look forward. Once again, you catch sight of the … officer? who stopped by your cell earlier.

 

He’s perched at a desk, sitting in an elaborate chair. His legs are crossed, and he appears to be filling out some important documents. There’s another person beside them that you don’t recognize. He quickly moves his feather quill across the surface of the document before rolling it up, and giving it a stamp, handing it over to the person at his side. “Deliver this to the stated address. **No delay**.”

 

The soldier picks up the document from his hand. “Sir, yes sir!” And they make their way out the door, without even sparring you a glance.

 

The person … no, Monster in front of you stands from his chair and smooths out his coat. “Leave her.” He orders out to the guard beside me.

 

“B … But Sir … it’s-!”

 

 **“L E A V E  H E R.”** His eyelights disappear, and you can’t contain the shudder that runs through you. You are god damn terrified.

 

The guard makes no more protest, leaving the two of you alone with a final shut of the elaborate doors behind him.

 

The Monster in front of you sighs and then swiftly moves past you.

 

You don’t dare to look back to see what he’s doing, and you also don't dare to move. But then you find him circling around you, until you are face to face with him. … Which actually doesn’t take very much, you two are nearly the same height … but _… god, why do I still feel so small compared to him?_

 

He tilts his head, as if in curiosity. “Do you know why you are here, human?”

 

You don’t dare look him into those dark sockets, but you manage to mumble off an answer. “N-no.”

 

The monster walks away from you without further question.

 

_… What?_

 

The monster gives out a long, indulgent yawn, and kicks off his boots. His trench coat is the next to go, until all he is left in as a button up shirt, and a pair of slacks. He sits down in a lounging position on the huge bed. If he were anyone else, he would look completely disarmed, _and somewhat sexy_ , a part of you notes, and then another is chagrined at that note.  _Really? Is this the time for that?_

 

You feet are planted firmly to the ground, and you can’t help but rub your arm in nervousness.

 

He turns his head over in your direction, eyelights, and facial features as cold as ever. He snaps his fingers at you, and points at the space beside him. “Come.”

 

Oh, this feels like a _reeeeeally_ bad idea. But … the idea of what this monster might be capable of if you don’t, going by the guards reactions, has you moving over to him, even as your knees start to tremble. As you get closer, a small frown sets on his face. _Did I already do something wrong?!_

 

“Stop.”

 

You halt only a few steps away from him.

 

His strangely malleable bone lips curl. “You. You reak.”

 

You flush even deeper in embarrassment. You had been taken … days ago? It was difficult to have a sense of time in that cell. The lack of windows, and the lights constantly on didn’t help. You hadn’t had a bath since then, and all your had for bathroom facilities was a bucket in the corner (that the guards like to snicker at you when you went, humiliatingly enough.)

 

“Ugh … I should of had them wash you first.” He shakes his head. He stands up out of the bed, and begins to move across the room.

 

Your eyes follow him out of curiosity, but you make no move.

 

He stops suddenly, and turns back to look as you as if you're stupid. “Follow.” He orders you like a dog.

 

If you weren’t still so terrified, you’d be somewhat agitated about it. As it stands though, your body is still in flight or fight mode, so you follow him without comment.

 

You both eventually reach an elaborate “bathroom” set up in the corner of the room. Mostly just a very large bathtub, what looks like an open shower, and a sink. _No toilet in immediate sight …_

 

He loosens a few buttons on his shirt, but nothing more, before he turns back to you. “Strip.”

 

You didn't think you could get anymore red, but somehow you manage it. _God._ You had managed to keep your dignity in front of the guards by keeping everything covered as much as possible whenever you ‘went’. But, now this strange man is demanding the last piece if your dignity? You hesitate.

 

His eyes narrow, and a pulse of power emanates from him. “Do not. Make me. Ask. **Twice.”**

 

You feel that short burst of magic pierce through your chest, and it helps to you to quickly overcome any potential humiliation, survival instincts kicking in. Your clothes are all but rags by now. Tattered tights and a blue striped sweater. You strip off your now unsalavagable clothes … which instantly reveals your breasts and legs. The only thing left is your panties. And though you do hesitate for a moment, you don’t dare invite this monster’s ire further, and strip those away as well. … You still can not bear to look at him. You push your thighs together, and place an arm over your breasts, in some mediocrity of decency.

 

It’s quiet for a moment. Too quiet … seconds, minutes tick by? You finally dare to look at him. When you do, you can’t make out the expression on his face.

 

His eyes catch yours. One second. Two seconds. It’s then he flashes his canines and growls. “Get in.” He throws his thumb back to the shower.

 

Oh. He wants me to shower? Your appreciation outweighs any sort of embarrassment. You are _desperate_ to get this filth off of your person. You step across the relatively warm tile, and onto the colder though less slippery tile of the open shower. You can’t help but stare up at the shower head. It’s one of those fancy ones. Like, a double. A normal shower head, and one with a removable head attached … and some hazy memory tickles at your mind that you can't identify ... but just as you go to reach for it, you hear a faint chuckle behind you.

 

You snap your eyes to him in alarm. He looks … amused. Could he read your thoughts? You didn’t know much about Monsters, but you had heard rumors they had all sorts of powers. That thought makes you stare down at the tite, and at your feet. _Gods … they are grimy_. You can’t help but frown at them.

 

Any thoughts of grime though are quickly, and painfully halted by a sudden burst of cold spray from the shower head. _FUUUUUUCK!!_ You scream out, both in shock, and at the freezing temperature. It feels like pins, and needles! You try to back away from the spray, but you find … you can’t move?!?! It’s as though your body is paralyzed. Your head is free, and you look at yourself. You’re covered in dark blue magic. _What the hell!?_ You snap your head back to the skeleton to your left.

 

His face is the most manic you’ve seen it. His hand is up, glowing bright, neon blue, one eye light out, and the other eye pulsing between cyan, and yellow. His grin is striking. Most of his teeth are blunt, but his teeth are warped far higher upwards than any humans, and his canines are so long, and sharp. … _SHARP LIKE THIS FEEL OF THIS SHOWER. OW OW OW OW !!!_

 

As the cold water beats down on you with medium pressure, you find you can’t adjust to it. You begin to involuntarily shiver, and your knees knock together. You may of already lost your ability to stand if it weren’t for him apparently keeping you in place. The shower head moves on his own, you assume under his control, hitting all the places a normal shower spray would and also couldn't. Angled over your head. Your Neck. Your Shoulders. Feet. Legs. Thighs. Stomach … Breasts. You cry out at that last one. _It hurts!_ The cold spray hardens your nipples painfully. You're thankful as the spray doesn't linger, and instead makes it way around your thighs again as well. At least, you are thankful, until you find yourself being suspended above the ground.

 

The Monsters just chuckles sadistically as he parts your legs, and positions your ass somewhat in the air. The cold spray suddenly becomes more focused, in a single powerful stream. In this position your bits are naturally open. The spray hits your puckered rectum, and all around it, giving you the most painful bidet cleaning possible. _God_ , the spray is so powerful you can almost feel try to push it’s way into your butt. This goes on for a good minute, and then … the spray moves to play around your other bits. It’s almost teasing in how it lashes the freezing water on your lips.

 

But if you thought that was bad … then what came next had you nearly screaming. The pulse of cold water suddenly found itself parting your lips, and hitting straight onto your clit. The water sputters more powerfully than ever against it, as though it's trying to spray it’s sinful presence right off your body. You find yourself in a state of half pain, and half arousal. The cold makes your blood draw away, but the force lights up your clit's 8000 nerves regardless.

 

Finally he seems to take mercy on you, and move the stream downwards, washing your inner lips, and outside your vaginal canal.

 

You are shivering more than ever, and you can't control yours muscles from twitching at the temperature and unnatural position … of all of it. You briefly wondered if he may of taken pity on you, but that’s when you find yourself back at the mercy of the cold water. Spraying the underside the sensitive underside of your clit and you scream. Screaming loud enough that you miss the gentle hum coming from the skeleton, who seems to be enjoying himself. The cold pulses its way in a circle around your clit, and, completely against your will, white spots blossom behind your eyes as, as an orgasm is forcefully ripped from you. You twitch, and thrash against his bindings, but … as you come down from the orgasm, he keeps the spray there. Now you’re crying. Cold, sensitive, and **raw**. Frigid tears run down your face. _Why? What did I do to deserve this?_

 

“ **Beautiful~** ” He sings. You dare to look at him. He’s holding his phalanges to his teeth, biting down. His one visible eyelight filled with lust, and instead of cyan and yellow, you meet ... _Red light_. There’s also a noticeable glowing strain beneath his pants. He catches your tearful gaze and he just. Smiles. Smiles like everything is right as rain. It’s … you don’t know. But it makes you feel sick to the pit of your stomach.

 

He finally decides to lend you a kindness, and shuts off the cold water. Even the air against you feel warm in comparison to what you just felt, although you can barely contain your shivers. You barely notice yourself being floated outside the shower, and you think you might actually be going hypothermic.

 

“For being as strong as you are, you humans sure can be fragile if handled the 'right’ way.”

 

Before you know it next, it feels like you’re being dipped in molten lava, and you begin to scream again. But once again, you can’t move.

 

He snorts at you. “Bitch, you should be thanking me. Or would you rather go back under the cold spray again?”

 

“N-n-no … ” You realize exactly what he did, then and you see he's dipped you into the bath tub, now filled with steaming water. Though the heat stings at your skin … it’s … _god_ , it’s still **much**  better than that cold spray. You can feel yourself slowly beginning to warm up … though the water feels near boiling, you know it’s not. You find yourself suddenly able to move, and quickly sink yourself down to your chin in the hot bath tub. It’s almost possible to forget you were actually being tortured just a moment ago. You don’t notice the ruffling of clothes, and almost completely miss the skeleton monster join you across the tub. Your eyes snap to him. _God, he looks so … delicate._ But you aren’t dumb and you know **looks are very much deceiving.**

 

He lets out a pleasant sigh. He seems to get comfy before staring at you, and grinning. “See. I can be nice too human … i f  y o u  b e h a v e.” He trails off darkly.

 

You shudder despite the warm temperature, and can’t keep eye contact with him anymore. You’d normally enjoy such an wonderful bath, but … well, the previous events certainly do put a damper on things …

 

_What's next … ?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes to the conclusion, you're _still_ not clean. So, he takes some extra effort. Aren't you lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a watersports and tentacle fetish, two thumbs, and woke up at 4am horny as hell and wanting to write this? If you guessed it was me, you would be deliciously right. :D
> 
> cw: Watersports (obviously), urethra/bladder play, enema, ecto-tentacles, multiple orgasms (this is all sounding less and less like a warning box, and more like a "ohhh yeeeeah~" box.)

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the pleasant hotness of the tub, that both you and the skeleton are sitting in, your thoughts are preoccupied. Both by the previous events and the fear keeping you as far away from the maniacal skeleton as you can manage. He's just sitting there across from you, humming and lathering up his bones. He almost looks ... cute? Which leads you into near hysteria. _Cute or fucking not, it's not dismissing **what the hell just happened**._

 

And despite dunking yourself up to your nose in hot water, you can't escape his vision. He's rinsing off his bones when he catches you staring at him. You can't read his expression again. But you DO feel a pulse of killing intent and you're quickly shifting your eyes away from him. _Bloody fucking hell._

 

It's only a few moments later that you hear him exiting the tub, but you. Are not. Looking up.

 

"H u m a n."

 

But it looks like you're not getting a choice in that matter.

 

"Out." Another simple one word command.

 

You don't trust your legs not to fold underneath you, but somehow, you manage to get yourself out of the bathtub without embarrassing yourself. Well ... anymore than you _already_ had.

 

Of course ... now that you've done that, you find yourself being presented with another problem. You very,  _very_ badly need to pee. You hadn't gone number two except for once the whole time you'd been here, and you didn't feel like you needed to anymore either? But the guards had continued to give you water, and for some reason, that still made you have to piss. You were thristy as hell with all that dry ass food, but you damn near didn't want to drink it. They had taken to gathering around to watch you every time you went, and you wanted to find a way to ward them off. But, not hydrating didn't really help matters. You still had to pee anyways, and just end up with dark yellow, painful piss instead of the your soothingly near clear. You just couldn't win.

 

But now ... you can't help but bite your lip as you glance around the room and remember. _There is no toilet in sight._

 

"Somethin' wrong, human?"

 

You straighten up, your bladder jostling at the sudden movement and you hold back a groan at it. But you can't keep the grimace off your face. For as nice as that bath was, you suddenly wish, _very much_ , you were back in that cell. With the bucket. At least you wouldn't of had to ask what you were certainly going to have to now.

 

" **W e l l ?** " His voice booms.

 

And you naturally shudder. "I ... uh ... I need to use the little girl's room?" You volunteer as politely as you can.

 

"Heh, sorry. Only room you're gonna see for a while is this 'skeleton's room'. **T r y  a g a i n.** " His eyelights disappear this time.

 

You can't afford to dance around the issue. "I _very_ badly need to go pee - may I please use a toilet?"

 

And he just can't keep the grin off his face, but he's quiet for a moment. Thinking. Deliberately.

 

"Nah."

 

Your eyes widen. "W-wha.. ?"

 

"We don't have any of those fancy human contraptions here."

 

_Then what was with the shower!!!!_

 

"Guess you're going to just have to hold it. Forever."

 

And at that proclamation you almost want to cry. THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY TO DO THAT. You can't reverse engineer the direction your piss is going to go. It doesn't fucking work like that. And at your harried expression, he can't hold back a chuckle.

 

"Tell you what though ... we do have something that might be able to ... 'accommodate' your special needs." At the raise of his canines, you can already tell you are not going to like his suggestion. But ...

 

"... Y-yes?"

 

And then he points behind him. Situated in the middle of the bathroom tile is a singular drain. Probably to catch any stray water going from the shower or the bathtub. But ... was he seriously ... suggesting ... what you thought he was suggesting? You look at him ludicrously. You're praying he says, " _heh, just kidding_." but the longer you plead with him with your eyes, his expression doesn't change. **The drain your only option.**

 

"Oh ... um ... m-may I please ... uh ... at least have some ... privacy?" You feel like your pushing it, but if you have to-

 

"No."

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

He walks over to bathtub and leans against it, still grinning at you. "It's my bathroom. And **my** room. If I want to watch, I'm going to watch, capiche?"

 

Your body burns all over. _Oh. Oh this is the worse._ But you feel another cramp in your bladder and a tell-tale pinch, and you know you can't really afford to ignore this any longer. With reluctant acceptance, you walk over to the drain. You frown, but despite that, you squat down uncomfortably and begin to hover over it and-

 

"What do you think you're doing?"

 

You look up at him with alarm.

 

"Wh-... but you said??"  _I'm doing exactly as you just asked!!_

 

"Tsk, I just spent ALL that time getting you clean, and now you're going risk getting all your filthy human 'processes' over yourself again?" He curls his lips in disgust at you.

 

_Well, what the hell else was I supposed to do?!?!_

 

He sighs dramatically. "Humans really are worthless aren't they? Guess I'll just have to help you."

 

You do **not** like that tone, or where this is going.

 

And you won't. Because the next thing you know, his eyelights are out, before a singular red pulses in his socket, and two dark blue tentacles strike out from his spine and you find yourself quickly hoisted up in the air again. Manually this time.

 

"Wh-what?!"

 

You don't get a chance to question more, as a 2nd set of tentacles grasps at your legs, and pushing them up against you, both leaving you wantonly spread to the monster, and putting even more pressure on your bladder. **_Gods damnit!_**

 

"There now ... this way you won't have any unfortunate 'splatters'." He snickers at you. "Try the aim for the drain won't you? Hey, you might even get a 'treat' if you manage to keep steady stream."

 

What he's asking is **impossible**. You're immobile. And you can't adjust your piss stream (without some serious expert maneuvering) even if you fucking weren't. You're shaking, but as badly as you want to go, _this is fucking humiliating._

 

And you're incredibly bladder shy to boot.

 

He arches a brow bone. "Heh. Don't tell me you already forgot about the cardinal rule.    **D o n ' t   m a k e   m e   a s k   t w i c e.** " And despite his tone, there's nothing to be done for it.

 

Finally you squeak, "I can't!!"

 

And he blinks, his singular red eyelight turning back on. "Can't ... what? ... **go??** " He arches a browbone at you in disbelief.

 

You flush and spat out the first thing in your head, "I can't go if I'm not relaxed!"

 

And at this, his eyelight goes out again. And then he darkly chuckles. You get the feeling you're going to regret saying that, though you don't know why yet.

 

"Oh? ... is _that_ all? Well ... I guess, just this once, I can help you out." He shrugs his shoulders. "You should really thank me after this human, I'm not usually _this_ magnanimous."

 

And before you can question what he means, you feel your clit being smothered by a magic tentacle. You initial reaction is to scream, but, the tentacle isn't working itself hard against you. It's nothing like the harsh biting water from earlier. _No_. It's smooth ... _soothing_ almost. Which almost makes it **worse.**

 

You stare up at him in open horror and confusion, but he's just grinning that damn near maniacal grin, his arms crossed, not willing to do anything else.

 

And, honest to god, despite yourself, and your overworked clit nerves, it feels ... _good_. You can't help the shudder that runs through you. The tentacle almost feels like it has little rubber bumpers on it, and they're running sensually over _every_ part. Soothingly against the underside, and elictly on top and askingly underneath the hood.

 

As badly as you want to go, you **don't** want to go. Not like this. **Not like this** _._ But ...

 

Unlike earlier ... this feels ... really,  ** _really_**  good.

 

And despite your best efforts, your last bit of dignitity leaves you.

 

Piss starts to trickle out of you, splattering loudly against the tile, and clearly not hitting the drain.

 

Even hearing it is humiliating enough to make you want to stop, but, he won't let you. The tentacle rubs you a little firmer, causing your pelvis to forcefully relax, and you start a loud and steady stream.

 

_No. No this is the **worse.**_

 

You can't meet the skeleton in the eyes anymore, but you can hear his dark lowly chuckle. "God ... humans really are gross aren't they?"

 

You're ashamed, but, your stream doesn't stop. No it actually gets much worse. _It hits the drain_. You shudder. You didn't realize you had to go quite  _this_ badly, and it feels like it's just never going to stop. The tentacle doesn't let up on your clit either, not going slow, but not going fast either. You're aroused against your will. _Again_.

 

It takes several more seconds before the stream begins to falter, and the tentacle slows down in time. You dribble for a bit before they both come to a halt.

 

_Finally. **It's over.**_

 

You still don't look up, but you do hear the sound of bone slapping against tile.

 

"Jeez ... you really made a mess, didn't you?" He chuckles.

 

You flush, and you can understand what he means. With your eyes directed at the ground, you can see the bright yellow of your urine against the blue tiles, and your face is painted more red.

 

"Even after I telling you you'd get a treat if you aimed ... _tsk, tsk_ ..."

 

He lifts the shower head from it's place in the shower, not too far away, and turns on the water enough to wash away the tile thoroughly. And then you get the humiliating pleasure of watching as your elimination drips down the drain.

 

It only takes a moment longer, before it's finally spick and span. The skeleton walks over to you.

 

_Oh no. Oh no this **can't** be good._

 

And it isn't.

 

"H u m a n. Look at me."

 

With all that's happened, you don't dare disobey. You lift your head up and meet his face. He looks almost ... doting? But no doting parent would have _that_ kinda grin on their face.

 

He sighs though. "Even after all the time and effort I spent to keep you clean, you still managed to get yourself really gross huh?"

 

You don't understand what he means, but then it clicks. Because even if you were spread, it was _impossible_ for some of that **not** to get on you pussy lips. Utterly impossible. _But what does he ..._ ?

 

"Those guards were having their fun with you, giving you human water instead of magic."

 

Wait, is that why you hadn't been pooping? _Magic food didn't produce any waste?!_

 

"Well, I guess I have to do one last session cleaning you, **the hard way**."

 

And you have no idea what he means, but then you notice him lift his hand, and hovering there is what looks like ... a dark blue sphere? It looks just like his magic ... instead it's ... liquid-like?

 

"It's not every day a human get to experience something 'special' like this, so you make sure to enjoy it, sweetheart."

 

You have no idea what he means, but then he's hovering his hand above your genitals and OH GOD IT'S GOING UP _INTO YOU._ You shriek as the water splits into three different sections. A large amount of it jettisoning up your ass, and a not small amount going up your pussy. But the worse, the absolute worse, is the thin stream that makes it way up your urethra and into your bladder and _your bladder is getting **filled** again_. Of course, the tentacle resumes it's pleasant pump around your clit while all this is going on.

 

"If we're lucky, we can get this done in one go. After you start drinking magic water, I won't have to deal with your ... " His lips curl downward. "'Processes' anymore. And hey, you won't have to use the toilet anymore, either. So, it's a win-win, right?"

 

You could only half concentrate on his words at your current violation. Just when you thought things couldn't get worse, they get worse. You feel the water swirling manically in every part of your pelvis, leaving no spot of you unclean. Your body is screaming at you to push all this magic out. Out OUT, but you 'can't'. And it's about to get a whole lot worse, because the magic suddenly stops, but ... as your completely filled, it doesn't go. Anywhere. And even in this humiliating position you have no more qualms about eliminating in front of this skeleton, but ... you can't. You're plugged. And you just look at him. With the most pitiful expression.

 

He shakes his head and gives you a small, almost kind smile. "My poor, poor human ... it really is a shame you don't recall why you're here. You probably think what I'm doing is awful and sadistic, don't you?" And he steps forward towards you, the tentacle loosens from your clit enough for him to reach out with his hard phalanges and pinch your clit, making your squeak.

 

And he's right. You had no idea what you did to deserve this, and you can't hold back the tears that line your eyes. You'd never met this monster in your life, and though your memories are hazy, you can't think you'd ever do something as terrible to justify all of **_this_**.

 

Instead he leans towards you and whispers into your ear. "That's all right ... **Give it time.** "

 

And before you have a chance to question that cryptic statement, he takes a step back and _releases the plugs_. And your moan involuntarily in satisfaction. The tentacle rewraps itself around you clit as your body expels _everything_ that had been filling you. Deep blue magic spurts out of every hole. Though your vagina is quickly cleared, your bowels and bladder are not, even though you're doing you best to push out every inch of the magic. But loosening yourself that much, combined with the tentacle, you're also fighting off the desire to orgasm, but you just can't. You _won't_. And it only takes a few moments longer, before you're completely free of the liquid. Or ... at least as free as you're going to get, dark blue probably sputtered on you now. The tentacle stops. And when you hazily open your eyes again and look down, expecting to see the floor colored again .... you find out it's not. As if the liquid magic had just disappeared ... and you suppose, in a way you're not sure how, that makes sense.

 

"Gosh. That's so much better. It's almost _tolerable_ to be around you now, human."

 

_Almost ...?_

 

"I'm glad those shit head guards of mine don't have a scat fetish, because just cleaning out anything lingering in  _that_ part of you was gross enough. Aren't you lucky human? One session and done. It's great, right?"

 

Why do you feel a 'but', coming ...

 

"But, "

 

_God damnit._

 

"The perverted little bastards couldn't keep from satiating their curiosities."

 

He steps closer to you again.

 

What is he -?

 

And then you feel two phalanges penetrate your vagina unexpected and you shriek again.

 

He grimaces. "God damnit, quit that shit. If you don't - **I'm going to do so much worse**."

 

And at that you bite your lip. _Well what were you supposed to do?!?! That was fucking unexpected!!_

 

He curls his fingers inside you like it's old hat, in a way you swore only you knew. _What the hell?!_

 

"Unfortunately ... I'm afraid it's going to take a couple more 'cleanings' to completely flush out that ... what do you humans call it? Oh right, _bladder_."

 

_Oh no._

 

He grins wickedly and manically.

 

"Don't worry human ... it'll all be over, **soon enough**."

 

And then you feel liquid magic build in his palm again and he's pushing it up you into your urethra again. Slower this time, but still with no hint of stopping. His fingers continue to curl against you, pushing even more pressure that usual against your filling bladder, along with your damn g-spot. And it doesn't help that the tentacle has resumed it's ministrations.

 

And you swear you're going to pop, but, instead of making you hold it, he stops when you reach the brim, and with all the extra stimulation, you automatically piss the liquid magic out all over his forearm. You expect him to be furious with you, but, he isn't. In anything he looks insanely pleased about it. But you don't get any rest, because he's filling you AGAIN, and he's curling his fingers against you ever steadier, in time with the tentacle stroking your clit.

 

 _This is awful. **This is the worst**_. And despite it, you've never been so fucking **turned on**. You want to cry. You  _do_ cry. You're being violated in such an awful, unwanted away, and your body is responding to it, and you just ... blubber. And as you do, magic is forcefully squirted out of you with your involuntary contractions, but the it fills you faster than you can push it out. And when you think it's too much again, he lets you go, and you wail as you expel the liquid magic from yourself, one more time.

 

But he's _still_ not done. Because his fingers just get stronger, and the tentacle just gets faster, and he fills you to the brim once again with liquid magic, and you can actually feel it SWIRLING around inside you this time, you're panting, and twitching, and it's just ...

 

"  **C U M**. "

 

You stiffen, and against your will, your body follows the simple, horrifying direction. You cry, both in misery and pleasure, as you roughly twitch against strong magic. He lets your bladder free one last time, and rides your orgasms out with both his fingers and the tentacle as you expel the last of his liquid magic violently. By this point you had been so worked up, you find yourself having a second one right after and you throw your head back with a scream. He doesn't stop. _He won't stop_. The pleasure from before is beginning to fade, and soreness is swiftly starting to kick in. He does this for a minute until it seems he's sure he's dissipated every last bit of pleasure you had, and he takes his phalanges and tentacle away. Your left panting, shuddering, and crying silent tears ... with only the tentacles to keep you from collapsing.

 

_... just ... why?_

 

And despite that thought, it will be a long, long time before you get an actual answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums contentedly* Well, I hope that all wet your whistles. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [Sinfulamythyst.tumblr.com](Sinfulamythyst.tumblr.com) & [FMU-AU.tumblr.com](FMU-AU.tumblr.com), for more sinful goodies and info (and to drop me a line! :3) and visit [Shortysins.tumblr.com](Shortysins.tumblr.com), for even more sin! ^ ^
> 
> ## Thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
